


i wouldn't leave you for anything in the world

by finnhoe



Series: i just want it to be you and i forever [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Smut, although it was tempting, cheerleaderboyfriend!harry, footy!louis, is that even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where louis is captain of the football team at his uni and is asked to look at joining manchester united by a scout. a lot of fluffy cute things and a proposal ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wouldn't leave you for anything in the world

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all I know absolutely nothing about footy, apologies in advance. like is manchester university a thing??? do they even have a football team?? I don't even know whats going on in this fic im sorry

“GO BABY, KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!!” Harry shouted at his boyfriend on the field, who was currently dribbling the football to the goal.  
“Language, Mr. Styles!” an older teacher turned around looking scandalized as she scolded Harry. Harry, however, was paying approximately zero attention to her because his boy just sent a ball flying past the keeper and into the goal, right before the game ended.  
The entire crowd was on their feet, Zayn and Niall on either side of him, and everyone was cheering their asses off. As soon as Louis turned around from making the goal, he made eye contact with Harry from the field, both of them beaming brighter than the stadium lights. Harry immediately clambered down the metal bleachers to reach Louis, who was running across the field to meet him. Once their bodies clashed, Louis jumped and looped his arms around Harry’s neck, his legs easily hooking around Harry’s waist. Harry, without a struggle, supported Louis’ weight with one arm, the other making its way to the smaller boy’s hair.  
“I love you,” Louis whispered, leaning his head down on Harry’s forehead, now having the height advantage, for once.  
“Mutual,” Harry confirmed, his dimples on full display as Louis’ head dipped down for a kiss. Their lips met with several wolf whistles from Louis’ teammates, Niall, and Zayn, so Louis just decided to flip them off because that should shut ‘em up.  
“Oi! Tommo! Stop the PDA for one second, someone wants to see you!” Liam shouted, who was grabbing his bag, sweaty from playing.  
Louis broke off and turned his blue eyes to the vicinity of where Liam’s voice was, seeing a very professional looking old man with a clipboard, who was looking very lost amidst the chaos. Following his gaze, Harry gently set Louis on the ground.  
“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Harry laughed, slapping Louis on the bum, which made Louis squeal. Harry watched Louis walk over to the man, and he was watching Louis’ ass the whole time. It’s not Harry’s fault Louis looks so damn good in his footy shorts.  
Louis reached the man, who has turned his attention to Louis.  
“Hi, Louis Tomlinson?” the man asked, looking very out of place in a suit and tie.  
“In the flesh,” Louis grinned, because hey, some old fashioned charm couldn’t hurt anything.  
“Right. I’m Peter Donovan.” Peter continued, shaking Louis’ hand firmly, “I’m a scout for Manchester United. And I would like to say, Louis, you have got some serious talent on that field. Ever consider doing football after Uni?”  
And holy shit. Of course Louis has thought about it, but only in his dreams! Football and Harry are his life and he can’t imagine being away from either. ”And just holy fuck, Tomlinson, you’re 23, not 6, get a hold of yourself!” Louis thought.  
“Um-uh” Louis stammered, clearing his throat, “Yes, absolutely. I’m in love with this sport, couldn’t imagine going without it.”  
“Great. Well, I think you have fantastic potential and experience, and I think you’d be a great fit for a future Man U player. Here’s my card, please call my assistant to schedule a meeting to further discuss things,” the scout said, promptly handing Louis his business card.  
“Thank you so much sir, I will definitely call,” Louis said in shock, still not processing what just occurred.  
Peter nodded and with that, walked away. However, Louis robotically turned around, bumping into Harry who just ran up.  
“Lou, what was that? Are you ok?” Harry questioned, his green eyes searching Louis’ face, who was still shocked. Louis just simply handed Harry the card with the Man U logo on it and Peter’s information, as promised.  
“Oh my god,” Harry said, eyes going wide. However, he was way more responsive then Louis was.  
“Oh my god! Louis! Holy fucking shit!” Harry yelled, face lit up like the fireworks just like when Louis first kissed him when he was 15. “Why aren’t you freaking out!!?” Harry yelled again, catching the attention of the few people still milling around.  
Louis finally looked up and met Harry’s eyes. “I just got picked by a scout for Manchester United,” Louis whispered, in awe.  
Harry’s grin was so big it looked like his face was going to split in half.  
“I always knew you’d make it, baby,” Harry mumbled, nosing at Louis’ cheekbone, hands cupping his boyfriend’s face.  
“God, I love you,” Louis whispered as an answer, and their faces were so close that Harry could feel Louis’ eyelashes fluttering shut.  
“I love you too, darling.” Harry said while resting their foreheads together, gently brushing a thumb over Louis’ cheekbone, feeling his boy’s eyelashes brush the tip of his thumb.  
And god, Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of these moments, when he swears the whole world doesn’t exist, and it’s just him and Louis. He feels such an intense love for Louis that scares the shit out of him.  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Harry murmurs, causing those oh so familiar blue eyes to look up at him again, their eyelashes bumping.  
And still, after all these years, Louis feels himself blushing high on his cheeks whenever Harry calls him “beautiful” or “gorgeous”.  
“Is that why you keep me around?’ Louis giggled, eyes lighting up with delight as he moved his hands to Harry’s waist, tickling him ruthlessly. Harry threw his head back and laughed loudly, attempting to squirm out of Louis’ grip. But Louis’ got Harry now, why would he let him go? So he kept tickling Harry, absolutely falling in love with the childish giggles and dimples over and over again. Harry, still not having full control of his long limbs, stepped back, but tripped over a stray ball. He fell, taking Louis down with him. Louis fell on top of Harry, their noses touching and his hands on the green eyed boy’s chest, and he swears, his life came straight out of a romance novel.  
“Fancy seeing you here. Would you happen to care for some dinner, my superstar?” Harry tried to say seriously, but the dimple currently poking out on his left cheek was contradicting himself.  
“I would love too, but, you see, I still am sweaty and gross. Permission to shower, first?” Louis joked, cocking his eyebrow.  
Harry immediately sat up, surprising Louis, who stumbled backwards. Harry put his hand to his forehead, faking that one thing they do in the army, but why would Louis know the name of it?  
“Permission granted, Captain Louis of the Manchester University Football team,” Harry said, magically keeping a straight face, looking above Louis’ head.  
Louis saluted him, eyes crinkling with a smile. He leaned forward and grabbed the strings of Harry’s jumper, whispering, “See you in 20, soldier. Don’t be late,” and pulled Harry in for a kiss.  
“Affirmative, Cap’,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips. He then pulled away and stood up, helping Louis up as well. He noticed the dirt on Louis’ bum from the too dry grass and couldn’t help himself, honestly.  
“Let me help you with that,” Harry smirked, reaching around Louis’ back to brush over his bum and squeezed it. Before Louis could protest, Harry pulled him in for a kiss and bit on Louis’ bottom lip.  
“Love you, go get cleaned up, you dirty boy,” Harry smiled, reluctantly pulling away.  
“Only for you, babe,” Louis winked, walking away, and he put a bit of a sashay to his hips because he knew Harry was watching.  
Harry just smiled to himself and turned around, power walking to his car. Their flat was five minutes away and he had to go there, grab the ring, fix his hair, and make it back to the field in 2o minutes. He smiled wider at the ground, knowing that he was about to ask Louis to be his for the rest of their lives, and he didn’t think he was ever so sure of anything.

*  
“Babe, hurry up!! I’m hungry,” Harry whined at Louis who was still in the shower stall, and the two were the only ones left in the locker room.  
“Harry, I can practically hear your pout. I’m just rinsing off the conditioner, give me one minute,” Louis yelled back, echoing through the stall.  
Harry grumbled and sat, looking very defeated, on the bench in front of Louis’ locker. He sat there, tossing the ring box back and forth between his hands. What if Louis didn’t like the ring? What if Louis decided he didn’t want Harry? Harry was beginning to internally freak out, and didn’t hear the shower shut off or see Louis standing there, towel around his waist, gaping at him.  
“Um, H? Why do you have a ring box?” Louis asked, thinking, ‘Oh my god this is it this is it.’  
Harry sat up abruptly, hitting the back of his head against the locker. Louis flinched when he heard it bang.  
“Fuck, uh, no reason, no reason at all, fuck,” Harry stammered, rubbing the back of his head while Louis raised a eyebrow in disbelief.  
And Harry knew there was no backing out now, Louis knows how shit of a liar he is. So, he gathered himself and stood up, towering over Louis, even if he was only less than two feet in front of Harry.  
“Okay. Well, here it goes. Louis, I really didn’t want it to happen like this, like, I was going to take you to dinner and I had this elaborate plan about how I was going to do it, but now I was being stupid and just, shit,” Harry breathed. Well, here goes nothing. “Louis. From the moment I met you, nine years ago, I knew. I knew you weren’t leaving anytime soon. It was in your blue eyes, how they looked like every possible definition of home. In your voice, how it was so clear and music to my ears. I knew because of your quirks, how you have to sleep in just a jumper, or how you ball your hands to rub the sleep out of your eyes. And do you want to know how I still know now? Because all of those things are still true, Lou. Even almost ten years later,” Harry took a deep breath, seeing tears well up in Louis’ eyes, “Louis, you are my home. You’re my compass, and I’m your ship. You’re my ‘Oops’ and I’m your ‘Hi’. We match Louis. And I don’t ever want to be with anyone else. I love you so much it’s hurting. Louis William Tomlinson, will you do the pleasure in being my spouse?” Harry finished, getting on one knee, noting how his voice broke on the last sentence.  
“Baby, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Is that even a question?” Louis laughed, tears streaming down his face as he ran the short distance to Harry, getting on his knees as well to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck.  
“You’re my forever,” Louis whispered as Harry slid the silver band with “Oops” engraved on the inside on Louis’ ring finger.  
And Harry thinks he’s definitely okay with being Louis’ forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my mess of a oneshot, hope you enjoyed!! talk to me on tumblr at caitykt and twitter at fireylarry! have a very gay day my lovelies


End file.
